


[IMAGE] Kiss Grab

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Images, M/M, Picture, Pictures, commission, commissions, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: Two panels, one where Warlic is kissing Alexander, another where Alexander is questioning what the Hell just happened.





	[IMAGE] Kiss Grab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValorousOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValorousOwl/gifts).



> For [my friend ValorousOwlArt](http://valorousowlart.tumblr.com/).


End file.
